


The Downfall of Aoba Jōsai

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coping, Depression, Family Dynamics, Gen, Team Dynamics, a study on the impact of death, brain aneurysm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids aren't supposed to go so early. Not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfall of Aoba Jōsai

Iwaizumi was distracted.

It wasn't as if they hadn't played without Oikawa before, certainly not, only this time Oikawa wasn't at a physical therapy session, or visiting his precious sister. No; this time he was right there, on the _bench,_ of all things.

Iwaizumi would glance over occasionally and see him happily sharing an observation to Coach behind his hand, never without a smile, always watching their game.  
(But Hajime caught the white-knuckled fists and the way his head was angled downward, like he was avoiding the shine of the lights, or maybe his neck just hurt.)

_Just a sinus infection,_ Oikawa had told him. _They gave me antibiotics, so beat the crap out of Karasuno while I'm waiting, ‘kay?_

Iwaizumi felt a slap on his back, bringing him back to the present. #10 was setting up, himself and Matsukawa were preparing to block, then --

The timeout whistle blew, startling everyone out of their invisible tension. Iwaizumi's gaze went to the referee, first, then to Coach, who was looking startled toward Oikawa, because he had his hand on his shoulder and was --

falling...backward....

Everything slowed down.

Oikawa's head hit the tile with a noise he couldn't begin to describe, hands coming up to cradle the spot but not quite making it, one leg was still crooked on the bench and the other was on the floor, splayed out at an angle which was far from comfortably natural.

Iwaizumi rushed forward without thinking, his eyes locked with Oikawa, who was staring at him -- no, _through_ him --

He watched his best friend of (going on, Iwa-chan!) fifteen years crumple to the ground like a doll with cut strings.

Somewhere, Iwaizumi heard Karasuno’s confused inquiries, Coach Irihata yelling for _1-1-9,_ Coach Mizoguchi going for the defibrillator. His knees burned where he crashed to the ground, lifting Oikawa's head into his lap and going wide-eyed, the shouts around him and Warari beside him, Oikawa not moving, Oikawa _not breathing, Oikawa’s eyes still looking toward where Iwaizumi was standing before, and--_

And Iwaizumi is pulled away to make room for Coach Mizoguchi, then the paramedics, and he's so dazed that he can't recognize his shaking hands or the tears on his cheeks.

It all fades out, not unlike the way flashbacks are interpreted on television. Muted colors, echoing words.

The minutes aren't counted for the time until Iwaizumi comes back to himself, Matsukawa shoving a water bottle under his nose and grabbing his shoulder and telling him --

“Go to the hospital, so he doesn't wake up without you.”

\-- To which Iwaizumi gave a dazed, slow nod. He blinked repeatedly, and downed his water bottle in one go.

When he turned, the whole team was staring, Kunimi with a rare expression of anxiety and Hanamaki with his hand on a stricken Kyoutani’s shoulder. Kindaichi’s hands were buried in his hair, and Iwaizumi had just enough mind left to think, _He’ll just fluff it up even more._

“I'm gonna go to the emergency room.” Clearing his throat did nothing to rid him of his cracked voice. “Oikawa’s been having really bad headaches, um --” He shook his head, reminded himself to be strong. “Doesn’t matter. I dunno if he’ll be at school tomorrow, but -- he’ll be okay. He’s getting taken care of.”

Who are you trying to convince?

Yahaba begins to cry, and with one last glance to the other two third-years, Iwaizumi rushes over to the huddled and bewildered Karasuno, now coachless and being placate by their teacher. He explained to them just what he had said to his own team. _He’ll be okay. He’s getting taken care of._

_Beat the crap out of Karasuno while I'm waiting, ‘kay?_

_We can never do it without you,_ Iwaizumi had replied.

**Author's Note:**

> pls...leave me a comment and let me know if you hate me...it isn't done!!
> 
> if there's anything that should be change or a mistake let me know!


End file.
